


got a kiss (with your name on it)

by ms_scarlet



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth's feeling herself and Rio is into it, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lingerie, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_scarlet/pseuds/ms_scarlet
Summary: I have an idea.KkDon’t you want to know what it is?It’s a good one.Remember when u came thru w/a bag of botox or some shit bc u & ur lady friends thought it was a good idea to knock over a medspaNevermind.—To paraphrase the great Jennifer Cruise, Beth’s soul is a corkscrew (aka the one where Beth wants to buy some lingerie and Rio is there to help).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 33
Kudos: 227





	got a kiss (with your name on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t try too hard to figure out the timeline, god knows I did not. They’ve been together long enough that they’re comfortable and not concerned with condoms, but not long enough that they aren’t still finding out new stuff about each other, that’s all you really need to know.
> 
> Title from Bed by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande

I have an idea.  
_ 1:07 PM _

Kk  
_ 1:08 PM _

Don’t you want to know what it is?  
It’s a good one.  
_ 1:10 PM _

Remember when u came thru w/a bag of botox or some shit bc u & ur lady friends thought it was a good idea to knock over a medspa  
_ 1:11 PM _

Nevermind.  
_ 1:11 PM _

Kk  
_ 1:12 PM _

Did I ever tell you how I caught Dean cheating initially?  
_ 1:21 PM _

Nah  
_ 1:22 PM _

He maxed out our credit card at a fancy lingerie store downtown.  
It was actually kind of trashy.  
I found a better one. It caters to women with my kind of assets.  
I’m there now.  
The lingerie store, I mean.  
What are you up to?  
_ 1:24 PM _

Where  
_ 1:24 PM _

Tell me I had a good idea.  
_ 1:25 PM _

***

By the time the soft, classy chime the shop used to signal someone walking in sounded- this place thought way too highly of itself for far something as gauche as a regular bell- Beth had probably made at least ten laps around the store. Which was a lot for such a small space, especially when you took into account it was one of those fancy boutique places that only put maybe twelve items out on mahogany slabs nearly the size of her kitchen island. The wall shelves scattered between an honestly excessive amount of potted palms held even less. 

Beth's pretty sure she knows all of the merchandise close to heart by now. The girl behind the mid century desk that serves as a counter, somehow managing to lounge on a backless velvet stool, had given up asking if Beth needed any help and grown increasingly disdainful in the thirty minutes she'd had been browsing. 

Beth looks up to see Rio coming through the door, unsurprised he'd found a way to get around the gauntlet she'd thrown down. 

He weaves his way between tables, hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket, with a nearly liquid twist of his entire torso that says, even without the smug, satisfied smile, that he's showing off on purpose. 

"Hey, mama."

She rolls her eyes and turns back to the vividly colored silk she'd been studying. 

"You ain't gonna ask how I did it?"

"Annie already called and stole your thunder, Mr. Find My Friends. You cheated."

He laughs, not disagreeing. "All I had to do is tell her you had an idea, and she couldn't give it up fast enough." 

Beth knows. Annie has told her when she called that Ruby wasn't remotely emotionally prepared for Beth to come to them saying she'd done something any time soon, and some scars still ran deep. She's a little miffed, to be honest. They've been successfully doing this criminal empire thing long enough that you'd think they'd be willing to cut her some slack. Not that this has anything to do with that, but still. 

Rio comes up behind her, hands settling on her hips as he leans into her, looking over her shoulder to see what she's looking at. Beth's eyes flick up, and the girl behind the counter is suddenly very alert, watching them with no small amount of interest. Beth waits until she realizes Beth's looking at her and arches a brow. The girl flushes and looks away, busying herself at the computer. 

"Hmmph." Beth twists and pulls away, moving to the next table, her fingers trailing over the fabrics, not really processing what she's touching as he follows close behind her. 

"What're we doin' here, mama? You got some shoppin' to do?"

He basically purrs it right up against her ear, making Beth's knees go liquid, and when he presses his hips lightly, oh so casually, into her backside, her pulse jumps and speeds up. 

"I was doing some spring cleaning and thought I could use something new." Her voice is definitely audibly breathless, and she can tell Rio notices because he hums a little and bites gently on the shell of her ear. 

Beth's eyes go back to the girl at the desk who is focusing very, very hard on whatever she's doing on the computer. 

"So, what you need me for? You got your girls for a second opinion."

Her skin feels prickly and hyper-aware of every sensation: the too cool air from the overzealous HVAC, the contrasting smooth silk and rough lace from the pair of panties she's holding, the heat of him against her back where he's standing so very close but not quite pressed up against her. 

He's going to make her say it. She swallows.

"I was hoping you could help. Tell me what looks good."

"Yeah? You gonna put on a show for me?"

She turns all the way around to look at him. There's a challenge in his eyes that makes her press her legs together and squirm. 

"Yeah," she says, wetting her lips, watching the way he tracks the movement of her tongue. "I guess it's the least I could do to thank you for all of your...help."

Rio's grin is fierce and hot, and Beth feels that oh so good honey warm ache start spreading up from her belly. If someone had told her back when all of this started that Beth Boland, model suburban mom queen of the PTA, would find herself in a trendy, upscale lingerie shop getting ready to model lingerie for her tattooed lover in the dressing room, she would've laughed herself sick. If they'd told her the lover in question was Rio, well. She definitely wouldn't have believed it, but it's been long enough that she can admit that while she would've run screaming all the way home, when she got there, she'd have pulled out her vibrator and gotten herself off on the intoxicating combination of fear and heavy, inescapable desire he'd stirred up in her.

She can't remember the last time she was scared of him. For him, sure. About him and the business they're in together, absolutely. But of him? They're long past that. 

The desire's still inescapable, though.

"So what we got here?" He reaches past her and picks up the panties she'd been holding, the sight of that scrap of black dangling from his long, elegant fingers makes her the heavy thump of her pulse rachet up a notch. He hums as he considers them, sweeping his eyes around the room. "Why don't you go on back and I'll grab some shit."

Beth nods slowly, biting her lip. She can feel a flush rising up her cheeks as her blood heats. This was such a good idea.

She turns and heads towards the dressing rooms at the back of the store, putting more swing in her hips than is strictly necessary.

"Do you know what size?" Beth hears the girl ask.

She has to stop herself from looking back over her shoulder to see what he's looking at when he says, "Yeah, you got that in a 36G?"

Anticipation feels like static shock racing along her skin as she pushes aside the heavy, velvet drapes separating the fitting room from the rest of the shop. She drops her bag next to the low, wide chair in the corner beside the entrance and turns to the ornately framed mirror propped at a flattering angle on the opposite side of the little room. 

She's definitely flushed, the delicate pink spread across her cheeks, and the slice of her chest visible in the V of her soft gray sweater.

Beth stands there for a moment, trying to calm her breathing. She's come a long way in terms of her own comfort and understanding of her sexuality since they've been...seeing each other, she guesses. She still doesn't entirely know what to label it. They spend a significant amount of time together and were definitely having a lot of sex, but sometimes it also seemed like they were making love and she didn't want to rock the boat by thinking about it. 

In the time they'd been lovers- the word she falls back on most often- she's discovered she's into a lot of things she'd never expected. Rio's absolute delight every time she sheds an inhibition has made it feel as natural as breathing to explore and figure out what she likes. 

Case in point: they'd been hooking up in his car a few weeks ago, something she hadn't done since she was a teenager but had become intimately and abundantly reacquainted with since Rio'd come into her life. 

He'd picked up some new people for his crew and was staking out a drop they were making to keep an eye on how it went down, see how they did. Beth had tagged along because it was Dean's week with the kids, Ruby and Stan were out on date night, and Annie'd promised that between her and Ben they were fine to watch Sara and Harry without Beth. She'd warned Beth off with a "you're getting that pinched look around the eyes that means you're either going to do something stupid or need some vitamin D, so go with the fun one that probably won't ruin our lives."

While Annie was mostly cool with Beth and Rio- she’d declared anything that gave Beth orgasms and got rid of Dean couldn't be all bad- but called permanent dibs on saying I told you so if it blew up in their faces.

They'd been parked at the back of a parking lot across the street from the drop point, far enough away from the fluorescent street lights that any light that made it into the car was only enough to illuminate the barest edges of them. They'd been there for over an hour, and nothing had gone down, the night was still and quiet, and Beth had started to get a little...antsy. 

One thing led to another and not too long after she'd got an itch, she'd found herself straddling Rio, the driver's seat pushed all the way back, her jeans and panties discarded on the passenger side, and his fingers digging into her hips as she moved over him.

She hadn't paid too much attention to the house next to the parking lot until the light above the back door had snapped on, momentarily blinding her and making her flinch. A bathrobe-clad man had staggered out, oblivious to his surroundings, carrying a full trash bag and heading straight for the trash cans lined up at the side of the garage, not ten feet from where she'd frozen with Rio still buried deep inside her. Where, if he’d looked up, the door light now perfectly illuminated Beth, her shirt unbuttoned and pushed halfway down her arms, clinging to Rio in a position that left fairly little about what they were doing to the imagination.

Rio had looked up at her, a hint of a smile playing dangerously around the edges of his lips and a question in his eyes. Beth had licked her lips, and he'd thrust up into her just a bit, not enough to move her but enough that she'd felt it. And oh god, had she felt it. When that light had flipped on, Beth's entire body had abruptly come exquisitely, painfully alive in a way she'd been absolutely unprepared for, and when he'd moved like that she'd literally felt herself go liquid around him.

From the way his smile had darkened and grown, she'd known he'd felt it too, but after that first tiny thrust he'd held perfectly still, waiting to see what she'd do.

Beth's eyes had flicked up to the man. He was coming closer but still hadn't seen them, didn't look like he was remotely aware of his surroundings, entirely on autopilot as he took out the trash before bed.

Beth had bit her lip and looked back down at Rio. Then she'd slowly rolled her hips against him in that way that made her feel every single, delicious inch of him, and the look he'd given her when she started to move was so downright obscene she'd nearly come on the spot. 

Later, after she'd gotten off at least three times, maybe four, she'd lost some time there in the middle, and he was watching her struggle back into her pants- for the record, tight denim and sports cars don't mix- with a lazy, satisfied smile he'd said, "so you got an exhibition thing goin' on, huh?"

She'd sputtered a little, that was so wildly outside the realm of labels she'd ever ascribed to herself before, but he'd just smiled wider and left it at "I dig it."

He hadn't said a word about it since that night, but Beth hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

And so, here she stands, only a single curtain between her and a public space, trembling with anticipation, waiting for Rio to come back so she can take off her clothes and show off some lingerie for him.

Sometimes she doesn't even know who she is anymore, she just knows that whoever it is, she likes it.

She studies herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands up her sides, cupping her breasts a little.

The thing about being her size is she's got a lot for gravity to weigh heavy on, and taking her bra off hurts if she doesn't do it slowly. She usually prefers to leave it on, and Rio's never indicated he has a problem with that. Now that she's showing them off regularly, she's spent a lot of time buying cute bras online, mostly from UK retailers since affordable bra makers in the US have been slow to catch on to the fact there's a whole range of sizes past D. 

It's been a while since she's splurged, and it felt like a good time for it. 

Right as she's kicking off her shoes and debating whether or not she should go any further without him, Rio slips in with a lot more color than she'd been expecting clutched in his hands. He's so minimalist and streamlined she'd always figured he'd go for black and had been buying accordingly. But the collection he's pulled, while there's black in there, ranges from shimmery hot pink to spring green to a blue so deep it's nearly purple. She sees lace and ribbons and satin and- is that a garter belt?

She looks up, and his eyes are waiting for hers, dark with want.

This was the  _ best _ idea.

"I know you ain't gettin' started without me." He sets the lingerie down on the padded bench catercorner to the mirror and backs off. He's careful not to touch her, not even coming close- how he manages to make the lack of him just as charged as the opposite, she’ll never know- and drops down in the chair.

"It's not my fault you took so long, I've been here for ages."

He tsks, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him, slightly spread like he needs the room, and she's willing to bet she isn't the only one fairly well turned on at this point. "So impatient."

Beth responds by dragging her sweater up and over her head, dropping it on the floor beside her. Let's see who's got smart comments now.

The bra she's wearing is semi-sheer and her nipples pebble when heated skin meets cool air. Rio's eyes focus on them and he shifts his jaw to the side. The look, not the air, sends a shiver up her spine.

She drops her hands to the waistband of her pants, flicking open the button and dragging down the zipper, revealing a hint of black satin. He shifts in his seat, spreading his legs a little more as she peels her pants down, arching her back as she pulls them off.

Rio laughs softly- affectionate, not mean- when her foot gets caught in the last leg, and she stumbles a little as she kicks them away.

She glares at him as she straightens back up and turns to the pile, considering. There's a purple satin plunge that she loves the look of and is definitely getting regardless of what happens here. She hovers a hand over it, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to see if he's got a preference. He's giving her that look, the head angled, lip sucked in thing that he does, and her breath catches. 

She knocks a few things aside, honing in on that deep, dark blue that reminds her of the night sky when they sit together out in her backyard. It's a balconette, a style always does amazing things for the shape of her boobs, with a delicate black lace overlay, and she smiles a little when she sees the garter belt she noticed before matches because it seems like they're on the same page. 

The black lace also means the set will sort of go with the panties she's wearing, which is great because she hadn't figured out how to make putting another pair on top sexy yet. And yes, she is aware that it's a little ridiculous to be hung up on the right way to try on panties given what she's doing.

"No stockings?" She asks, looking over her shoulder.

He smirks. "They in there, check underneath."

Sure enough, there's a pair of sheer black thigh highs with lace trim. Beth fishes them out and stands there for a second, evening her breathing and plotting her next move. She's so dizzy with anticipation and want that her knees are shaking. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and when she opens them back up, she's ready.

With languid, intentional movements, she bends down, arching her back and showing off her butt as she places the set on the end of the bench closest to the mirror. She hears him inhale sharply and smiles to herself. Then she straightens, doing her best slow motion bend and snap, trailing her fingers up her legs, over her hips, up her sides and reaching around behind her to unclasp her bra. 

She watches him in the mirror, relishing the way his eyes darken when she pops the hooks and rolls her shoulders, letting the straps slide down her arms, then pulling the bra off and dangling it out to the side for a second before letting it drop to the floor. 

She cups her breasts, pushing them together and thumbing her nipples before gently letting them go and running her hands slowly up the side of her neck, gathering and holding her hair in a messy pile on her head, a few strands tumbling down. She turns this way and that, making sure she angles herself enough out of the way that she doesn't block Rio's view of her reflection.

She's pretty sure she hears him exhale heavily, and even the idea of having an audible effect on him in this room goes straight to her core and makes her clench. She presses her thighs together, squirming a little, and this time she definitely hears him groan softly. She looks in the mirror and sees him stroking himself through his jeans.

At this rate, she is absolutely, definitely going to combust before this goes much further.

She drops her hair and reaches for the bra, twisting her hips and keeping her shoulders straight to maximize the hourglass curve of her silhouette. She slips her arms through the straps and reaches around to clasp it, then slowly bends over- there's that heavy breath again- taking her time adjusting the cups more thoroughly than was necessarily warranted. 

She straightens up and good god, who is this person looking back at her in the mirror? She looks mostly like Beth, but Beth's never seen her pupils this blown, her lips just swollen, her skin this flushed, when she hasn't even been touched yet. 

She's so turned on she thinks her vision might go a little fuzzy around the edges in time to the pounding beat of her heart.

The deep blue Rio'd picked out was perfect for her. The contrast made her pale skin look creamy and lush in a way full black sometimes washed out. It also brought out the red in her hair and deepened the blue of her eyes to the point that she almost looks like a caricature of herself. 

She turns back to the bench and clears a space. Sitting down with her legs primly crossed at the ankles, her hands folded. Then she looks him right in the eye and slowly spreads her legs wide, a hand on each knee pushing them apart. There's no way he misses the fact that her panties are already damp through.

Beth is pretty sure Rio has never looked at her like he is right now, not even that night way back when in the dealership when she'd bested him, and he offered to show his appreciation by fucking her on her desk. At the time, she'd thought he was trying to throw her off her game, take some of the power back, but now she knows that, while that was at least partially true, he also just really,  _ really _ likes when she surprises him. 

She reaches for one of the stockings, running it through her fingers, twining it around her wrists and stretching it out a little. She sees the way his eyes fixate on the movement and does it again. Yeah, he's definitely into that. She files that away to think about later.

Beth bends down and starts rolling the stocking ever so slowly up her leg, distantly marveling at how well she stays in the bra- good lingerie really is amazing. After she smooths the sheer silk over her knee, she swings her leg around and props her heel on the bench to fuss with the lace top, giving Rio a good look at the inside of her upper thigh and the fading trail of hickeys he'd left there the other day. 

When she starts on the other stocking, she looks up at the sound of a zipper to see Rio sliding a hand into his undone jeans. She nearly tears a hole in the delicate fabric when her fingers reflexively clutch at the sight of him sprawled out, breathing heavy, slightly slack-jawed, and touching himself to the show she's putting on.

When she finishes the second stocking, she crosses her ankles again and trails a shaky finger slowly up from ankle to thigh like she's checking the seam but mostly to give herself a minute to collect herself enough to keep going. He's still stroking himself, a long, sure movement that makes her clit throb. One of the things they'd discovered early on is that she likes watching him get off, maybe even more than he likes watching her. Then again, maybe not.

Suddenly inspired, she reaches for her shoes. They're simple black booties, but they've got a not insignificant spike heel that she knows will work well with the stockings.

Once Beth's sure her legs will hold her, she stands up, taking the garter belt with her and swivels back to face the mirror, and  _ oh _ , she was so right about the shoes, her legs are miles long. From the way she hears Rio's breathing stutter, she's pretty sure he agrees.

She wraps the garter belt around her waist, loving the way it works with the bra to highlight her curves. She clips the straps to the top of the stockings. Then she turns around to face him, smoothing the lace over her hips. She lets her fingers trail lower, unable to stop herself from touching herself, just a soft little stroke through her panties.

"Come here," Rio's voice is thick but insistent in a way that brings every cell of Beth's body to attention. She hooks her thumb over her bottom teeth and drags her lower lip a little, a gesture full of  _ who me _ mock innocence, waiting for him to say-

"Elizabeth."  _ There it is.  _

There's an endless amount of things that Beth finds ferociously, irresistibly sexy about Rio, but when he says her full name in that commanding tone? Even if she's pissed the fuck off and has no intention of doing what he wants, it gives her goosebumps. 

She saunters over to him, letting her hips swing, and as soon as she's within reach, he's pulling her down- the chair's broad enough that she can comfortably kneel over him- wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and bringing her mouth to his.

They're both so worked up that the kiss is a little sloppy and a lot desperate. She's clutching at the collar of his jacket, using it as leverage to hold him to her, and with the hand not fisted in her hair, he's palming her butt and squeezing the exact right amount to make her gasp into his mouth.

Rio sits up abruptly, knocking her a little off-balance, so she drops down all the way in his lap, which isn't a problem for him judging by the way his hips jerk under her. She clutches at his neck and shoulders to steady herself, not breaking the kiss while he shrugs off his jacket and tosses it aside. 

Then his hands are back in his hair, pulling the way she cannot ever get enough of, and she rewards him with a long, slow roll of her hips that presses her against him. 

Beth greedily runs her hands down his chest, admiring- as she always does- the sleek, taut muscle under the cotton t-shirt. She'd always thought she'd gone for bigger and broader, but meeting Rio had been a revelation in the appeal of slender grace and sinewy, corded muscle, and she can safely say she doesn't see herself ever going back.

Her traveling fingers find his open jeans and wiggle into his briefs. The angle isn't great for it, but she's determined to get her hands on him and manages to make it work- just a glancing stroke with the tips of her fingers before he grasps her firmly by the shoulders and stands her up. 

Then he's up and leaning into her. She takes a step back, and he follows until her back hits the wall next to the mirror. He steps right up into her space, pressing his chest against hers, bending down to bury his face in her hair and attack her neck with his lips and teeth. He leans in and presses his hips against her, and she can feel his cock hard against her stomach. She runs her hands up his back and hooks them around his shoulders, digging her nails in as she clutches him to her.

Beth is so caught up in him that she'd genuinely forgotten they were in a public dressing room, a single length of velvet from away from anyone who wanted to walk in right in, until she hears that soft, classy chime from the front of the store and it all comes rushing back.

She can hear the sales girl greet the newcomer, and she's not sure if it's her imagination, the rushing in her ears, or what, but she's pretty sure she doesn't remember the girl's voice being that husky.

Rio lifts his head and looks at her, eyes nearly all pupil, and Beth bets hers are in a pretty similar state. He raises an eyebrow, silently telling her it's her move, and she wets her lips, loving the way he tracks the movement of her tongue. Then, eyes wide but not looking away, she reaches down, slides her hand into his briefs and slowly wraps her hand around his cock, giving him a long, smooth stroke, sliding her thumb across the tip. 

His eyes flutter shut, and he groans a little, and she puts her other hand to his lips to shush him, whimpering a little herself when he bites down on the tips of her fingers.

He strokes his hands down her sides, giving her breasts a little squeeze before heading further down, over the garter belt, fisting his hands around the sides of her panties, and ripping them right off of her.

"Let me know if you need any help in there." Beth hears the girl call from the other room, and she has to bite down on Rio's shoulder to keep the laugh bubbling up her throat inside. 

Then he's gone, dropping to his knees and nudging her legs a little further apart. Beth knows what comes next and braces her hands on his shoulders. He hooks an arm under her thigh, lifting her leg and shrugging it over his shoulder before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss right over her clit. 

Beth's head falls back against the wall with a small thud- there is no way that girl and whoever else is out there now isn't going to figure out what's going on in here- and she closes her eyes as he licks into her long and slow.

Before Rio, she'd never really understood the appeal of someone going down on her. Annie refused to sleep with anyone who wouldn't do it, and Ruby'd once tipsily confessed that Stan had a full-on oral fixation that made him particularly dedicated about seeing to her needs. Beth, on the other hand, had more or less considered it a waste of time and had preferred to just get right to the point. 

Rio had seemed to take her indifference as a challenge, and there'd been a couple of times he hadn't let her out of bed for over an hour, working her until she was boneless and nearly weeping with overstimulation.

So, she's come around on it.

Now he's got two fingers inside her, crooking them just right with each slide, and is thoroughly working her clit with his incredibly talented tongue. Beth's gripping the back of his head, his short hair bristling under her fingers as she clutches him to her. She can feel the warmth inside her building and spreading, and she's panting as she climbs closer and closer to the peak. Then, right when she's teetering, about to tumble over the edge, he pulls back, and she nearly whimpers, only just stopping herself in time when he puts a finger from the hand holding her thigh in place to his lips in a silent warning.

That's when she realizes that there's someone  _ in the dressing room next to them _ and violently contracts around Rio's fingers, and  _ oh- _ he is  _ delighted. _ She didn’t know it was possible for a smile to be so filthy and gleeful at the same time. 

She'd been so close that the combination of everything happening all at once and that smile on top of it has her starting to pulse. When he feels it, still grinning up at her, he pumps his fingers once, twice, and presses his thumb down firmly on her clit, and she's gone. She has to bite down hard on the web between thumb and forefinger to stop herself from crying out.

When she comes back down, and her legs start to tremble, he pulls out of her and gently sets the leg thrown over his shoulder back on the floor. Then he straightens up and offers her the fingers that'd been inside her, glistening and wet in the tasteful, warm lighting of the dressing room.

Beth can hear someone moving around in the room next to them. The walls aren't exactly paper-thin, but she still hears a thump as they drop something. She takes Rio's hand in both of hers, watching him like a hawk as she brings his fingers to her lips and sucks hard. Her cheeks hollow out, and he inhales sharply through his nose, his eyes going all the way black. 

He leans down to kiss her, licking her off of her own tongue, and she reaches for the still conveniently undone waistband of his jeans, shoving them down along with his underwear just far enough that she can wrap her hand around his cock and pull it out. She can tell he's close by the way he pulses impossibly hard in her hand.

Then he's wrapping his hands around her thighs, and she bounces up the same moment he lifts because this is a dance they’ve both memorized. When she sinks down on him, it's his turn to bite her shoulder to muffle a sound, and she presses her lips to his temple as they start to move.

They're both so worked up it seems like it's no time at all before she's starting to tremble and clench again and his thrusts are going arrhythmic. When they hear the sales girl come up right outside the curtain and ask if the person in the room next to them needs another size from no more than six feet away, Rio claps a hand over Beth's mouth, and she detonates, taking him with her.

For a minute, neither of them move, trying to catch their breath as silently as possible. Beth hears the girl walk away and licks Rio's palm, grinning at him when he snatches it back and lets her down, steadying her when she stumbles a little even though he's looking a little shaky himself.

He shakes his head, laughing silently at her as he pulls up his pants and tucks himself away.

Beth pads over to her purse, pulling out one of the Starbucks napkins she’s stashed in there in case they made a mess and wiping herself off. As she looks around for her clothes, scattered across the room, she sees a discarded pile of black fabric that looks an awful lot like the panties she came in would look like with if someone had ripped them to pieces.

She hears the person next door pull back the curtain and walk out as she bends down to investigate and yep, it's what's left of her panties, definitely ruined.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she whispers, scooping up the scraps and waving them at Rio who just smirks at her. He leans over and fishes through the pile of abandoned alternates, tossing her a pair. She catches it and realizes they're the ones that match the bra.

"I can't just wear these, I haven't paid for them yet," she says, admittedly weirdly scandalized considering what they'd been up to.

"Sweetheart, I already bought the whole lot." He laughs when her jaw drops, collecting his jacket off the floor. "Why you think the girl out there was so cool to put her earbuds in and pretend we're ain’t here? She got herself one hell of a commission."

She's still gaping at him a little after she's put her clothes back on. She doesn’t bother to take off the stockings and bra that are apparently hers now- it wasn’t like she wasn’t fully intending to buy them, she just didn’t realize he’d planned ahead which was stupid of her in hindsight- just pulls her jeans and sweater right on over them and he's grinning back, complacent and content to watch. 

He stuffs the shredded remains of the panties she'd come in with in his pocket as she gathers the pile of bras and panties into her purse. Then he takes her by the hand, tugging her out of the dressing room.

Beth keeps her eyes on the floor as they hurry through the shop. When they get to the door, her manners somewhat ironically kick in, and she looks back, calling thank you to the girl behind the counter who grins wide as hell and flashes her a double thumbs up. Before she can blush too hard, Rio's pulling her out the door, and they're gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Deep in my feelings about season 3, coping through smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://mego42.tumblr.com/) having a slow-motion emotional breakdown in my tags if you’re into that kind of thing. 
> 
> Real talk, you should not have sex in a public dressing room when someone’s going to have to listen and/or clean up after you unless they are also cool with it, it’s super rude! This has been a PSA.


End file.
